Tug
by Angel Star194
Summary: Sometimes all love needs is a little tug. Even if it's in the wrong direction.


****

Author's Note(s): _This story's in response to a challenge on the Portkey forums._

****

Disclaimer(s): _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Cinderella belongs to whomever wrote it, as does Sherlock Holmes._

****

Summery: _Sometimes all love needs is a little tug. Even if it's in the wrong direction._

…Tug…

( In My Life)

To say that this was the wedding of the century would be an understatement. It was, indeed, the wedding of the millennium. Newspapers from all four corners of the wizarding world had predicted crowds three times larger than that of the four-hundredth Quidditch World Cup. They; however, were off by a good few hundred. Thousands of wizards and witches alike had gathered in old Manteca, capitol of wizarding England, to witness the marriage of their leader to this petite women they'd hardly heard of.

One person in particular didn't seem too happy about the days agenda as he made his way down the cobble stone road that led to the cathedral the wedding would take place in. Unlike his fellow witches and wizards he didn't see the classic-and slightly modern-retelling of the Muggle fairytale Cinderella. All he could make out was that somehow on her way to the alter Hermione Granger had stolen his heart. And he wanted it back, damn it!

The crowd outside the cathedral was astonishing to say the least (the _very _least). In fact, Harry had never seen so many people in his life; although, he figured when he eventually get married his wedding would be more crowded. He was, after all, The-Boy-Who-_Bloody_-Lived. And with that thought, Harry pushed open the large oak doors and took in the warm and cozy appearance of the cathedral. Crystal chandeliers hung low on the arched ceiling, casting a luminous glow on the painted angels and saints.

Each pew had large flower arrangements at either end-large silver vases overflowing with pastel colored flowers-and rose petals scattered strategically on the floor. The alter was covered in a soft cream fabric, three ivory candles in silver holders staring tauntingly at him. One for each party member, and then one for them to share. It was all well and good, but it tore something in Harry that he wasn't yet ready to admit to. Sure, he knew his heart belonged to Hermione, but that didn't mean that he was _in_ _love_ with her (No sir, it didn't!). Harry sucked in a breath as he caught sight of Ginny making her way towards him, her heeled footsteps echoing in the empty cathedral.

"Harry," She nodded, red curls bobbing just so. "I assume you're here to see Hermione before she's married?"

"Brilliant deduction, Holmes," Harry smirked. "As always."

Ginny scowled and studied him a moment. His hair, which had become slightly tamed over the years, was cut short and barely brushed over his oh so famous scar. Green eyes that had usually carried a cold edge had softened, and Ginny suspected it had something to do with the Hermione. She had never told Ginny much about her secret relationship with Harry during her last two years at Hogwarts, but she suspected it had been a rather good one. With a slight nod and a sigh she gestured for Harry to follow her.

They made their way through a small door off to the right and down a narrow passage with doors of all shapes and sizes on either side. Laughter and other loud shouts and yells floated about Harry, making his stomach turn at the happiness this day seemed to ignite. Finally, they reached a small red door at the end of the hall, a pale pink ribbon tied loosely around the doorknob. Ginny raised her hand to knock, shot Harry an unreadable look, and walked away once her knuckles had made contact. The door creaked open slowly, and large honey eyes stared back at Draco from under a shoulder length veil.

"Hermione," He said, voice tight with emotions he didn't know were possible. The door opened fully and he caught his first glimpse of a soon to be married Hermione. It felt as if a cold hand had clamped his heart, it's grip never wavering as she ushered him in, apologizing for the mess.

Her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back as she set about tidying the room in a nervous bustle. Harry could only stare as she babbled on amiably, eyes sparkling. Her dress hung delicately off her shoulders, it's sherbet bodice-with small flowers and beaded centers-hugging her in all the right places. It took all of Harry's willpower not to jump her right then (Which would be quite a sight if some one were to walk in, considering-of course-the fact that it wasn't he she was marrying). His eyes traveled slowly up her tulle skirt, past her ample breasts, and finally to her eyes. It took him a moment to register her flushed cheeks and expectant gaze.

"I'm sorry," He said somewhat distractedly. "You were saying?"

"I asked how you were," She said softly, her voice small in the room. Harry tugged at his tie, realizing now how uncomfortable he was under her gaze.

"I'm fine," He answered for appearances sake. "I've been better, though."

"Oh," Hermione said, casting her eyes down momentarily before looking back up to Harry with a small smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah," Harry replied stiffly as he took in the old vanity, and it's overflowing top. "Me too."

The knot his inside had somehow found their way into slowly came undone as a light tune from the wireless filled the room. He looked at Hermione, standing there ready to give herself to some man he'd only met once or twice. She just gazed up at him, unsure of what to do.

"Care to help a soon to be married women out?" She asked, holding up a silver cross. Harry nodded and took the thin chain into his hand before stepping behind Hermione. She reached up to pull both her veil and hair up and reveal the smooth curve of her neck. Harry suppressed a groan. Great Wizards, how he wanted to kiss the small patch of flesh behind her ear, which he knew would emit a moan of pleasure. Instead, with shaking hands, he fumbled with the clasp of the necklace before placing it around her throat. Gods, how he envied the chain that now rose and sank with her chest.

One of his hands stayed planted on her neck once the necklace had been fastened, thumb gently making circular motions over her pulse point. He could feel her sharp intake of breath and could sense, rather than see, her eyes shut tight. His other hand, which had been hanging limply at his side, uncertainly shot up to take hold of her arm and turn her around. With a swish of her skirt, and the letting down of her hair she could only whimper as Harry brought both his hands to lift her veil.

Hermione's eyes shot open as the light fabric left contact with her skin only to find Harry staring intently at her lips. His eyes darted up to look at hers briefly before he leaned in slowly. Their lips were millimeters apart and he could feel her breath, soft and sweet, on his lips. She whimpered again as his hands came up to cup her face, and that was all it took before his lips captured hers in a slow, sensual kiss. Her lips parted slightly in surprise and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue across the inside of her bottom lips. Hermione, breaking out of her trance, quickly reached up to pull Harry as close as possible, all the while deepening the kiss.

"Hermione?" A voice called from the behind the door as Harry's arms snaked their way around her torso. "Are you okay dear?"

Breaking out of the spell that had been cast mere seconds before, Harry jumped back from Hermione as though she had been contaminated. She looked frightened as she rushed towards the door, the chapel train of her skirt following obediently. Harry watched as she peaked through a crack in the door and talked with whomever was there.

What had he just done?

"I-I think you should go," Hermione fumbled as a deep blush worked it's way up her cheeks. Harry stared at her through unreadable eyes and nodded slowly. As he passed Hermione on his way towards the door he stopped, took her hand in his and kissed her palm gently.

"I hope he makes you happy," He said as the door shut behind him. He stood there a moment, staring at the ribbon that had obviously become loose and fallen to the floor. From inside the room he could hear a loud crash, almost as though the contents of the vanity had been pushed off it's chipped surface. It wasn't until a moment later that a large sob broke loose from Hermione's throat and floated up from the crack beneath the door that Harry realized that he was-in fact-in love with his best friend.

And may all the Gods above help him if he were to sit through her wedding.


End file.
